


Stay The Night

by pucksandhockeybutts



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucksandhockeybutts/pseuds/pucksandhockeybutts
Summary: Why don't you stay with meShare all your secrets tonightWe can make believeMorning sun never will riseCome and lay you're head on this big brass bedWe'll be all rightAs long as you stay with me-Josh Gracin - Stay With Me (Brass Bed)





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Bitty enjoying a nice cozy first night together in Jack's new apartment in the city. *shrugs*  
> .  
> Enjoy! Non-beta’d so all mistakes are mine. I welcome constructive criticism. Kudos and comments at love <3  
> Thank you for reading.

Bitty finally checks the clock on the DVR for the first time that night. Their first night together, alone, in Jack's new apartment. He had taken the train from Samwell, and Jack picked him from the station and drove to his apartment in Providence early in the day. They were both a little nervous and didn't know what to say or do at first. Jack never really had much to say (outside of hockey anyways) so Bitty took control of most the conversations, rambling what he felt like an idiot about his family's jam feud. Jack just looked at him intently, like he was the only person on Earth. And he listen, asking questions and laughing at the right times. He talked as well, injecting his stories to match Bittys' but he mostly just seem content to listen. It was one of Jack's best traits. 

Dinner was great, of course. Bitty cooked Jack's childhood favorite food per his mama's recipe and his favorite maple crusted apple pie. Cooking side by side. They ate and talk throughout the meal. Some about Bitty's upcoming Junior year and Jack's first season for the Falcons. After dinner, and putting the dishes in the dishwasher away, they went to the living room and put on some movie Jack wanted to watch on Netflix. Bitty made some hot chocolate to enjoy. Even after the movie ended they talked and listen some more. So comfortable with each other. Neither one of them worried about the time and both were grateful for the luxury without any roommate interruptions. Bitty yawns and looked at the clock while taking a drink of his now lukewarm coco. 

"Oh my gosh. It's 2:00 in the morning," Bitty stated. 

Jack laughs "Really?" looking at the clock to confirm. 

They both smiled, and was that a blush spreading across Jack's face? Only the light from the TV illuminating them, so Bitty couldn't tell. There weren't sure how so much time had passed when it felt like no time at all. 

Jack song-said "Baby, the clock on the wall is lying. Its not really that late. Its too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town. Anywhere you think you have to be can wait." 

Now it was Bitty's turn to blush. Curse himself for making Jack listen to his country Spotify playlist. Jack smiled, his patent awkward Jack smile. 

 

"Do you really have to go? Can you..stay the night?" Jack asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

Bitty turned to the window and look outside to see the snow quieting falling against the Providence skyline. His eyelashes fluttering in the low light and took every ounce of strength in his body not to kiss him. He didn't know what else to do beside snuggle closer to Jack's body. 

"I probably shouldn't. The roads will be slick and trains will be a limited. It will be worse tomorrow and I'm sure classes will be cancel Monday." Bitty said. As if the universe was hearing him, the snow started falling a little harder and fluffier as before. "but I'm sure your truck has some nice anti-lock brakes that could handle this snow." he chirps. 

"Well, I don't feel that comfortable with my snow driving capacity," Jack lies. "So why don't you stay with me..." he pulls out his phone and clicked on his music app to play the song he was thinking of to echo his sentiments perfectly. 

__  
Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah.  


Bitty wanted to sing along with Jack's humming, but he was just giggling at how ridiculous Jack was being. 

Jack leans close to Bitty's ear. "Will you stay?" he whispers. Bitty shudders against him. Bitty pull back to look at Jack's bright blue eyes. Jack whispers again, "Please stay with me." They were both smiling as the music plays on the second verse. Both moving at the same time to kiss each other. A soft kiss just the first time. Both falling further into each other. Their lips trying to capture everything they felt for each other in that second. Jack's hand moving slowly through Bitty's hair. His strong fingertips massaging away any nervousness. 

Jack didn't say anything by breaking the kiss first. He sat up and took Bitty's hand pulling him up to his feet, and then leading him down the hallway to his bedroom. As soon as they both crossed the threshold, Jack took a hold of Bitty's face to kiss him again. It was Bitty's turn to break the kiss and move backward to sit on the bed. Jack closes the door then moving to the opposite side of the bed to lay down. Bitty followed suite and kiss him. Letting his hands roam across his body before going under his shirt and over his tight muscles. Jack moves on top of Bitty and pulling his shirt up on Bitty's torso. Bitty lift off the bed for Jack to take his shirt off. He tosses it off the bed. Jack took his shirt off as well and tosses it in the vicinity of Bitty's shirt. He went down to capture Bitty's lips again. Bitty wrap his arms around him, lightly scratching down his back.

Jack started kissing down Bitty's neck and down his sternum when he felt Bitty stiffen underneath him. "Bits, what's wrong?" 

"Oh Jack, ah - I feel so silly... but I never done this and I.."

"Oh" Jack interrupted, "You never had sex?" He tried to sound soft and understanding. Even in the dark, he could tell Bitty's eyes were wondering around the room, not looking at Jack. 

"Um...yes..no... well I never..." It stuck Jack that he was his first. That Bitty felt comfortable enough to let Jack know and not push him into something he wasn't 100 percent comfortable with. He climb off of him the lay down next to him. 

"I'm sorry... I thought I was ready and.."

"Bitty, look at me." Bitty turn towards him, "You never have to worry about anything when you're with me, okay? I'll never let anything happen to you." He leans forward and kiss him on the nose. "You just let me know when you are ready." 

Bitty maneuver close to Jack so their chest were lightly touching, "Thanks Jack." Kissing him on the lips, pulling him behind his neck. Jack scooping him up, while Bitty squawk about being manhandled, putting Bitty on top of him. "Now you can top for a while." Bitty blushes while Jack quickly laughs. 

They continue kissing and caressing each other. Bitty slowly sticking his tongue in Jack's mouth, licking inside to taste him. Jack kissing down his cheek. Sucking, biting, and licking softly down his neck. Jack's jeans tightening at the soft moans escaping out of Bitty's mouth. Bitty grinds down on Jack's erection with every time Jack touches a sensitive spot on him. Bitty's hand wondered down Jack's stomach to the waist band of his jeans feeling his hard dick. 

"Can I try something? You can tell me to stop any time." Jack said breathless. 

"I trust you Jack."

Jack's hand moved to Bitty's jean and unbutton it. He reach in to pull out his hard erection. Bitty loudly moan as Jack lightly stroke it. 

"Sit up" Jack said. Bitty sit up and Jack strip out of his jeans, helping Bitty with his as well. Their cocks finally touching.

Jack grab both of their cocks in one hand stroking them both together. Bitty lay forward putting his hands on the bed gripping the sheets near Jack's head. Jack looking up at Bitty's scrunch up face, looking for any signs of stress and discomfort. Jack gripping tighter around them which caused a loud moan to come from Bitty's mouth. 

"Bitty?"

"Keep..going."

 

Jack strokes faster, Bitty's arms shaking telling him that was close. Jack didn't stop until Bitty orgasm spilling himself on Jack's stomach and chest. He let go of Bitty's sensitive spent dick and stoke his dick until he orgasm as well adding to the mess on him.

Bitty collapse on top him, kissing him on the forehead. Tryin to calm down from his high. Jack pets the top of head, "Hey. Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah" a breathless Bitty answers, "There is no other place I rather be in the world right now." 

Jack laughs breathless as well, "me either", rolling Bitty over to his back. He got up to go to the adjacent bathroom to grab a warm wet towel. He came back to the bed and wipe their mixed come off of Bitty and his stomachs. When he was done, he tossed the towel near his laundry basket. Bitty pulling the blanket over himself. Jack crawled in snuggling close to him. 

 

"Thanks Jack." Bitty said in Jack's ear. 

Jack shivers "Don't worry about it. Get some sleep." 

Bitty looks up at Jack in a loving matter. He look out the bedroom bay windows and saw that it was still quietly snowing thickly. He pressed a quick kiss on Jack's cheek before nuzzling his face against his neck. Taking a deep breath. It wasn't long before his breathing steadied and Jack could tell that he had fallen asleep wrapped up against him. The song he had stuck in his head early came flowing into brain. He hum along, caressing Bitty's body. 

"I love you, Bitty." Kissing the top on his head. Jack closed his eyes letting the steady sound of Bitty's breath lolling him into a deep sleep. 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
